


What Can Happen After 'The End'

by BonfireBright



Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireBright/pseuds/BonfireBright
Summary: What happens when you manage to survive 'The End'?Alternate ending to Star  Wars: Rise of Skywalker.FinnPoe one shot.FinnPoe loved up like we all deserve.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	What Can Happen After 'The End'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but my belief that these two need to be together.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think. This is my first go at writing fanfic.

The more Finn thought about it, the more he realised what he wanted. Up until this point he hadn’t even allowed himself to think about what would actually happen, in the end. To be honest with himself, he hadn’t believed he would survive this war. Since a small child he had been forced to be a cog in the machine of the First Order and he had willingly become another cog for the Rebellion; he was sure he would die for his chosen cause. And he had been okay with that. He had something and people to fight for, he was willing to sacrifice a lot for the people he loved. He loved… He loved Poe. He knew that now, beyond a shadow of a doubt. He was not certain, but he was fairly sure that Poe liked him too. Poe had been strange about Rose at first. And Rey, there was no other word for it, the man was jealous of her. Finn thought about his self-appointed adopted sister: that small, furious ball of power and Force and how she had won. He could tell without speaking to her that she was heartbroken. He didn’t know what had happened in the end with Kylo Ren and the Sith, but he would be there when she was ready to talk about it, that’s what brothers were for. No, Poe’s jealousy over Rey was displaced. Knowing all this though didn’t help Finn feel any more brave about broaching the topic with Poe. Poe was right there. In this healing, bone crushing, three way hug with Rey. He could feel Poe’s breath against his ear, he could feel how the other man’s breathing was hitching in relieved sobs. But for now, Finn would simply enjoy the feeling of his new family, solid and safe against his tired body. 

In the end, Rey made the situation easy for him. She grabbed for Chewie as he walked past and threw herself into another hug with the giant Wookiee leaving Poe and Finn clutching at each other alone. Finn mustered all his remaining courage and pulled back to look at Poe in the eyes. But before he could even decide how to broach what he was feeling, the ever-impetuous fighter pilot had pulled him into a kiss. Finn could tell by the way Poe wasn’t moving a muscle that he was waiting for a response from him. As easily as breathing, Finn melted into the kiss, all his thoughts fading away to be replaced with a non-sensical giddy haze. Sensing Finn’s willingness, Poe intensified the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing Finn to be the one to set the pace of the kiss and explore with his tongue. Finn had never kissed anyone before, not like this, Rose had kissed him that one time, but it was as nothing to this earth-shattering, life-altering kiss. Teeth scraped and their noses scrunched together with the violence of their kiss, but Finn didn’t care, he wanted more of Poe, all of Poe. And Poe clearly wanted that too, the fighter pilot’s hands where everywhere, holding Finn as tightly as possible, connecting their bodies so in this moment they were one being.

Finally, the two men had to break apart for air and pulled apart just enough to look each other in the eyes. As they caught their breaths and began to resurface to a world where other people outside of themselves existed the applause broke through the fog. All around them their friends were cheering and hooting at the scene they had just witnessed. Finn was flustered but Poe, ever the show off, took Finn’s hand in his, looked him in the eye and they took a bow for their happy audience.


End file.
